Un nuevo Vocaloid Oliver
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Los vocaloid s de habla inglesa son llamados a Inglaterra, donde tendrán que ayudar al pequeño Oliver, un Vocaloid nuevo y tímido.


¡Bien! ¿Qué decir?...pues...me taladre la cabeza con el demo de Dinky dink de Oliver, oí sus otros demos, y esto salio :s

mi ingles es muuuy malo, así que si se ve algo mal escrito, por favor avísenme y lo cambiare al instante...o quito el fic, la que se me haga más fácil :D

* * *

><p>Estaban tranquilos…no tenían nada que hacer, pero no era aburrido el día…simplemente disfrutaban la tranquilidad que había en el lugar. Hasta que abrieron la puerta de golpe y entraron Leon y Lola corriendo, todos sin excepción los vieron aturdidos y curiosos. Los mayores solo escanearon el lugar, Miku decidió preguntar.<p>

-¿Sucede algo?-. Lola la miro y Miku sintió miedo, por la mirada recia de la mayor. Pero no recibió respuesta, Leon subió las escaleras y Lola tomo de la muñeca a Luka y Prima, jalándolas hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?-. Gritó Prima, tratando de zafarse, sin éxito. Lola abrió la puerta y afuera estaba Miriam en una gran camioneta, abrió la puerta lateral y metieron de un empujo a las chicas.

-¡Esto se llama secuestro!-. Replico Luka, siendo ignorada. Dentro de la casa, bajo Leon, jalando de un brazo a Tonio y cargando a Ann. Los cuales también fueron arrojados dentro del vehículo, cayendo sobre sus compañeras. Miriam les cerró la puerta y volvieron al interior de la casa. Los demás Vocaloid de la segunda generación los veían preocupados y curiosos.

-¿Dónde está Al?-. Preguntó Loen, creando un escalofrió grupal, ya que lo dijo con una voz realmente fría. Todos los demás señalaron al patio trasero. Sin dudarlo Leon fue ahí seguido por Lola. Escucharon reclamos y cosas caer y romperse, después vieron entrar a Leon cargando a un inconsciente Big Al. Los mayores salieron, pero después regreso Lola.

-No se preocupen, se los regresaremos en unos días-. Dijo esto, y volvió a salir, escucharon una camioneta arrancar, y el sonido del auto se fue alejando más y más, hasta que ya no lo escucharon.

La casa se quedo en silencio total, solo el aire que entraba por la puerta trasera que se dejo abierta se oía…

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-. Pregunto a la nada Lily, viendo el pasillo por donde sus compañeros fueron secuestrados.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta, donde iban cinco Vocaloid muy alterados y exigiendo respuestas.

-¡¿A dónde nos llevan?-.

-¡Esto está contra los derecho humanos!-.

-¡Los demandare! ¡Se los juro!-.

-¡Nos mataran! ¡Y traficaran nuestros órganos!-.

Gritaban al mismo tiempo, creando confusión, añadiendo los contantes gritos de Ann, que parecía no cansarse y las ideas locas de Tonio y Luka. Miriam freno asiendo que todos los pasajeros se fueran hacia delante y se golpearan con cualquier cosa que estuviera enfrente.

-¡Ya cállense!-. Gritó Miriam, los demás acataron la orden y cerraron las bocas, unos minutos después comenzaron a avanzar en total silencio. Hasta que Luka decidió preguntar.

-Disculpen…a… ¿Dónde vamos?-. Lola la miro de reojo.

-Vamos por un Vocaloid-.

-¿Nosotros? ¿No deberían ir los de la tercera generación?-. Preguntó Sonika.

-¿Crees que ellos pueden con otro? Ni siquiera pueden con su pobre Lola, y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Pero porque no van Kaito y Meiko por él?-.

-Porque es de habla inglesa-.

Se escucho un "oh" general por parte de los otros, para después escuchar gruñidos de Al, que comenzaba a despertarse.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunto Tonio, acercándose para ver a su compañero. Big Al se levanto gritando y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Tonio, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Las chicas gritaron y trataron de despertar a Tonio, mientras Sonika trataba de calmar a su hermano, porque este hablaba incoherencias y se movía de un lado a otro.

-Va ser un largo viaje…-. Dijo Leon, y sus compañeras asintieron.

Llegaron al aeropuerto donde los acosos de fans no se hicieron esperar, pero lograron escapar y tomar su vuelo a Londres. En el avión también uno que otro los reconoció, pero los cambiaron a la zona V.I.P donde no hubo más problemas y tuvieron un tranquilo viaje…o eso hubiera querido, porque se la pasaron platicando, peleando y golpeándose.

Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra un auto ya los esperaba, subieron y un señor vestido con un traje negro les hablo sobre el Vocaloid nuevo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-. El seños suspiro cansado.

-No quiere hablar con nadie, y si lo hace solo habla en ingles-.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-.

-Queremos que se acostumbre a la gente, ¿Donde han visto a un cantante que se esconda detrás de un idioma?-.

-Quieren que nosotros le enseñemos a ser menos tímido-.

-Exacto, ya que ustedes hablan inglés, tal vez así tengo un poco más de confianza con ustedes-.

Los Vocaloid asintieron en silencio. Después de unos minutos más de viaje, llegaron a una mansión, bajaron y fueron llevados a un gran salón, con un piano, una sala sencilla, donde un niño rubio estaba sentado viendo el piso.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron Lola, Leon y Miriam.

-¡Hello!-. Gritó Lola, el niño dio un pequeño salto y la miro.

-Hello…-.

-I'm Lola, they are Leon and Miriam. What is your name?-. Dijo todo con una sonrisa, él niño miro a los otros dos que le sonrieron y decidió contestar.

-Oliver-

-Oliver? It is a beautiful name!-. Gritó Miriam, sentándose junto al pequeño –How old are you?-.

-Eleven-.

Los demás veían todo desde el marco de la puerta, sorprendidos de la confianza con la cual los mayores se acercaron, pero decidieron hacer lo mismo.

-¡Hi!-. Oliver miro al frente y vio a Luka y Sonika frente a él – My name is Sonika, and he is my brother-. Señalo a Big Al que hiso un gesto en forma de saludo.

-I am Prima, and he is Tonio-.

-Hello, my name is Luka-.

-¡Hi! I´m Ann-.

Oliver vio a todos y no sabía qué hacer, nunca tantas personas se había presentado ante él. Primero balbuceo y se hundió en su asiento

- What do you have? How do you feel bad?-. Pregunto Leon, Oliver se levanto y salió corriendo del salón.

-Sera todo un reto ese niño-. Dijo Tonio.

En la cena trataron de hablar con Oliver, sin resultados; era muy arrisco y tímido. A la mañana siguiente Ann lo acorralo en el salón.

-Good morning Oliver-. Él niño la miro y saludo de igual manera, pero en un susurro. - Tell me... why you are so timid?-.

-¡I am not!ó, viéndola a la cara.

-Then, why do you just talk about in english? You can in other languages-.

Oliver bajo la mirada y guardo silencio…suspiro y miro por la gran ventana.

- Because i am always alone, i get used to it. Now that people are coming to talk with me ... it is rare-.

Ann se comenzó a reír, Oliver la miro molesto, incluso inflo sus mejillas.

-¡It is not funny!-.

-Sí lo es, Oliver, eso no es una razón. Mira tal vez desde que te trajeron aquí te hablaban en ingles-

Oliver negó con la cabeza y miro el piso.

-Siempre me han tenido aquí, y no me hablan si es necesario y cuando lo hacen es en ingles-.

Se creó un silencio después de que Ann hiciera un sonido de afirmación.

-Espera…. ¡No hablaste en ingles!-. Gritó, Oliver dio un brinco asustado.

-¡I am very sorry!-.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No, no te disculpes!-.

Oliver salió corriendo y gritando que lo sentía, claro, que todo fue en ingles. Ann suspiro y se recargo en el piano.

Oliver llego a los jardines, y cuál fue su sorpresa que fue interceptado por Sonika y Big Al. Estos sin dudarlo fueron a hablar con él.

-¡Ey! ¡Oliver!-. Gritó Al.

-He…Hello…-. Contesto un tanto cohibido

-Ven, vamos a jugar-.

-Play?-. Sonika lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo a una jardinera, dando un guante de baseball.

-Solo atrapa la pelota que lance Al-. Le dijo, y casi por invocación, él otro lanzo la bola, pasando entre Sonika y él niño, dejando al menor asustado.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Espera un poco, imbécil!-. Le alego a su hermano, Al solo reía.

-De nuevo, ¡Prepárate Oliver!-.

-¡Wa…Wait!-.

Al lanzo la bola y esta iba directo al rosto de Oliver, pero logro atraparla de milagro poniendo el guante frente a él.

-¡Asombroso! ¡La atrapaste!-. Le felicito Sonika, Oliver miro su guante con la bola, y le sonrió a la chica.

-¡Otra vez!-. Gritó Oliver, y así fue…por lo menos hasta que se dieran que cuenta que dejo de hablar ingles…porque hicieron exactamente lo mismo que Ann, asustando a Oliver. Y este se fue corriendo, de nuevo.

En el trayecto encontró a Luka, leyendo tranquilamente en la sala. Entro y se sentó en el sillón junto al de ella. Luka lo miro de reojo, pero no quiso hacer nada, por el momento, hasta que pasaron alrededor de diez minutos decidió crear platica.

-That offers you?-. Preguntó, sin despegar la vista del libro.

-What upset you?-.

-This is not a response-.

-I am sorry-.

-And?-.

-And…What you read?-.

Luka cerró su libro y miro al menor; decidió ser alguien amable, para poder hacerlo dejar de hablar solo ingles.

-Era una enciclopedia-.

-What?-

-De aves, ¿Te gustan las aves? -.

-Yes, they are very cute-.

-Cierto, lo son. ¿Te gustaría tener una de mascota?

-Yes-.

-Bien, te la regalare una-.

-Really?-.

-Sí, pero con una condición-. Oliver la miro esperado a que dijera esa única condición. –Deja de hablar en ingles-.

Se creó un silencio, se veían el uno al otro, hasta que Oliver se levanto y salió tranquilamente del lugar, Luka supo que su plan…había fallado.

Oliver continúo caminado hasta que prácticamente fue secuestrado por una persona que le tapo la boca y llevo a un cuarto.

Esa persona había sido Tonio, y lo llevo a una recamara donde estaba Prima. Soltó al niño, y se coloco junto a su compañera.

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido y sencillo. Olivercito-. Él niño arqueo las cejas ante el diminutivo.

-Dinos, ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar en ingles? -.

-Because it does not-. Respondió y a Prima le dio un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Eso no es una respuesta, dinos, el porqué-.

-Because I do not want to speak another language-.

-Pero ahí idiomas muy lindos, como el español-.

-El italiano-. Intervino Tonio.

-El francés, ¡el idioma del amor!-. Comenzaron a divagar sombre los idiomas, Oliver se fastidio y salió tranquilamente, dejando a los otros dos solos con su plática de idiomas.

En el camino se encontró a Leon, y trato de correr, pero el otro lo atrapo.

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?-. Oliver no contesto y frunció el seño -¿Estás enojado? Si te doy estoy, ¿te pondrás feliz?-. Saco una paleta de su abrigo, y Oliver la acepto con una sonrisa.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón, entraron y en lugar de Ann, estaban Lola y Miriam.

-Miren a quien encontré corriendo por los pasillos-.

-It was not running-. Corrigió él menor, haciendo reír a Leon.

Se acercaron a las mujeres y se sentaron en el amplio sillón.

-¿Qué te parecieron tus compañeros?-.

-Somewhat irritated, and give me fear-. Contestó recordando a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Miriam.

-Do not want to talk about it-.

-Bueno-. Se creó un silencio, Oliver miro a los mayores y después el piso.

-¿Es malo…hablar solo en ingles?-. Preguntó, esperando una reacción exagerada como la del resto que lo escucho dejar de hablar en ingles.

-No, pero como el resto de tus compañeros no comprende el ingles, sería mejor que hables en otro idioma-.

Olive miro a Lola, asombrado de que ella y los otros dos, no actuaran de manera exagerada. Y decidió seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Ellos se enojaran si solo hablo en ingles?-.

-Pues no, pero no entenderán, y no podrán platicar-. Contestó Miriam.

-Y si no puedes platicar con ellos, no podrás hacer amigos. ¿Quieres estar solo allá?-. Dijo Leon, y al fin logro que Oliver hablara con más confianza.

-No, quiero hacer muchos amigos-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Ya…no hablare en ingles…bueno, no todo el día-. Dijo con una sonrisa, y los otro le contestaron igual.

Salieron del salón y les dijeron a los demás que ya se iban. Se reunieron en la entrada de la casa.

-¿tan pronto nos iremos? Solo fue un día-. Se quejo Tonio.

-Y yo que quería ver el Big Ben-. Comentó Big Al.

Continuaron hablando y quejándose hasta que llegaron los mayores y Oliver.

-Bien, es hora de irnos-. Dijo Leon.

-¿Pero que ahí de Oliver? ¿Dejaremos que llegue hablando ingles?-.

-Estoy bien-. Contestó, sorprendiendo a todos, que hicieran una clara copia del cuadro llamado "El grito" -¿Por qué hacen esas caras?-.

-Pensé que solo hablaba ingles-.

-Pensé que nos odiaba-.

-Es sorprendente-. Comenzaron am murmurar entre ellos, dejando sorprendido a Oliver.

-Dejen de cuchichear y vámonos-.

Subieron de nuevo a la camioneta y los dejaron en el aeropuerto y tomaron el avión, esta vez uno privado. En el trayecto platico, tranquilamente con los demás y les perdió el miedo; le contaron sobre sus compañeros, y como podía tratarlos.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron, y fueron directo a casa de la segunda generación, donde recibieron a Oliver con los brazos abiertos; en especial Piko y Len, que al verlo lo abrazaron.

-¡_ya no me trataran de shota!_-. Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Qué lindo eres!-.

Le decían gran cantidad de halagos y cumplidos, lo abrazaban o pellizcaban las mejillas. Tomaron una cena de bienvenida, Oliver conoció a todos sus nuevos compañeros, y se hiso una gran amigo de Yuki y Gacha, los más pequeños. De a momentos les hablaba en ingles y desconcertaba a todos, pero en el acto dejaba de hablar así.

Y todo fue felicidad, hasta que llego la tercera generación, al dia siguiente, exactamente en la mañana.

-¿Es cierto que está aquí el Vocaloid de habla inglesa de nuestra generación?- Pregunto Lui, atrás de él venía el resto.

-Pues si-. Contestó Iroha.

-¿Porqué esta aquí? Debe estar con nosotros-. Dijo Rion, sus compañeros asintieron.

-¿con ustedes?-. Preguntó Oliver, los de la tercera generación lo vieron y sus bocas realizaron una "o" perfecta.

-¡좋은!- Gritó SeeU, Ring se volteo hacia ella, muy enojada.

-¡Deja de hablar en coreano!-. Pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por la otra.

Lo rodearon y hablaron con él, las otras dos generaciones se hicieron a un lado. Se quedaron en el amplio patio, platicaron con él, y también fue participe en la pelea de Ring y SeeU. Si bien no entendió lo que decía la ultima, ya que hablaba en coreano. Pero en lugar de esconderse detrás de él, parecía solo hacerlo para molestar a Ring, ya que con el resto hablaba normal y fluidamente.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- Preguntó Cul, y Oliver asintió.

-¡Entonces vamos!-. Grito SeeU.

-¡Ves! ¡Puedes dejar de hablar en coreano!- Gritó Ring.

-뭐라구 했지? 네가 무슨 말을 하는지 알겠느냐?-. Ring casi se agarraba a golpes con SeeU. Comenzaron a correr por toda la casa, una Ring colérica y una SeeU riendo a carcajadas.

Lui y el resto fueron con sus compañeros mayores, y les comentaron que Oliver quería irse con ellos.

-¿Estás seguro?-. Le preguntó Miku, un poco asustada. No creía capases a los otros de cuidarlo.

-Sí, no se preocupen-.

S despidió del resto, y todos los que fueron por él a Inglaterra le montaron un numerito, ya que lloraban y decían incoherencias. Al final se fue con su familia.

Pero al cabo de una semana se enteraron que Kazunori estaba en el hospital, ya que por broma pesada de SeeU y Oliver se rompió una pierna, y Mew perdió a su amado gato porque Oliver compro un jilguero; el gato trato de atrapar al pajarillo, y salieron de la casa, el pájaro volvió, pero el gato no… también que Bruno y Clara casi fueron arrestados, ya que se les ocurrió dejar a Oliver en el auto cuando iban al supermercado, el auto no tenia frenos y se fue de reversa, Oliver movió el volante y casi atropella a una familia entera. También que Ia, Rion y Yukari tuvieron sus problemas, ya que Oliver les hablaba en ingles y ellas no comprendían…incluso pensaron que él niño les decía groserías. Al Final, Lui y Ring tuvieron que pagar los platos rotos de todos, pero no solos ya que Luna y Cul, también estuvieron metidas en problemas; Luna se quiso comer a James, el jilguero de Oliver y Cul casi lo mataba de hambre.

Al final…Todos concordaron que aunque tuvieran sus problemas, Oliver estaba mejor con ellos, ya que eran de la misma generación, y parecían llevarse bien. A pesar de sus pleitos internos y externos.

* * *

><p>Ajajajaja pues, solo me dio risa donde puse que Kazunori se rompió la pierna xD<p> 


End file.
